Operation MELTDOWN
by xpetahzx
Summary: What happens when adults can't defeat the kids? They resort to something else. When Numbuh 86 was found unconscious at her home, the Kids Next Door begins an investigation. Little do they know about their enemy's biggest plan: to finally destroy the Kids


**Operation M.E.L.T.D.O.W.N**

**Disclaimer: **This story is in no way related to the creators of the Kids Next Door.

**Author's Note: **This story has been designed to be packed with action, romance (3/4), and violence. This story has been given a PG-13 rating for its cruelty and violent acts. Reader's discretion is advised.

**A/N #2: **I released this at the night before the scheduled release date, just for you Geno. :P I figured that if I released it tomorrow, I would have to release it when they get back from school, and that would be 9:00 PM in Norway.

**Now Loading…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Codename: Kids Next Door Mission **

**Operation: M.E.L.T.D.O.W.N…**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**M**olten

**E**arl

**L**ava

**T**owers and

**D**estroys

**O**ne's

**W**ebbed

**N**est

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Writing Operatives:**

**Ol' Pete**

**0**

**Storyboard Operatives:**

**Ol' Pete**

It was the night of the Full Moon, with a night sky filled with countless stars that sparkled and shone on the house of Numbuh 86. She was preparing for bed, but once in a while, she would always cautiously scan the area. It wasn't because she didn't trust anyone. She usually slept in peace with her rainbow monkey dolls. Today, though, she held vital information for Kids Next Door Central Command, and she wasn't going to let anyone keep her from delivering it.

Numbuh 86 placed her mustard gun under her pillow, and then began to pull on her pajamas. She took her knife, and with one click, snapped the blade into the handle. She dropped it into her front pocket, and then sighed with relief. Nothing has happened so far.

"I'm not scared of anyone," she said confidently. She gave one final look outside before heading to the bathroom to dry her hair. There was an awkward silence in the house, and that was the last thing she had wanted. There wasn't anyone home save Numbuh 86; her mom now works in a night-shift at the nearby post office.

Suddenly there came a faint sound, beeping from Numbuh 86's room. She paused, her face terrified, before she finally told herself it probably was the phone, or something. Gaining courage, she began to walk slowly but stiffly toward her room. The beeping began to grow louder and faster. It began to be in synchronization with Numbuh 86's heart beat, which was always growing louder and faster by every passing second.

She realized the sound was coming from her bed, under her blankets. Was it the phone that she forgot to put back? She turned to where her phone is, and there it was. She quickly got near her bed, and with a quick thrust, she pulled the sheets off, and there was an unusual object, blinking with a startling red light.

"Noo-" she whispered. Suddenly the bomb exploded, catching Numbuh 86 in its fury. The glass shattered and the cool, almost alive winds could be heard swinging against the blazing fire.

A man in the now dark room began to shuffle through papers, until he found the one he's been looking for. He crumbled it up and threw it into the fire. He looked down at Numbuh 86, who lied on the floor weakly, before taking off through the Fire Escape exit. He ran down the stairs, laughing and hollering in the cold weather, before disappearing in the sights.

**Kids Next Door Central Command**

The Kids Next Door Central Command, also known as the CC, is the center of Kids Next Door intelligence, the central zone where information on threats to the Kids Next Door organization are processed and transmitted. The 2x4 technology officers of any sector can be called in if they are needed at any time.

"Sit down please," Numbuh 66 said. She was the Director of the Kids Next Door Central Command. It was her responsibility to deliver intelligence to the Kids Next Door Moon base so that the courses of action can be decided. They were in the Briefing Room, where the operatives of the CC are given the latest update on the adults and their other enemies.

"One of our teams has found an unconscious Numbuh 86 at her home, which was purposely set on fire by one of our enemies. She is unclear about the identity of the person, but it was clearly an adult who wanted to destroy vital intelligence that Numbuh 86 had possessed. Our mission today is to find out who did this and to re-gather intelligence on their plans. Any questions?"

"Yes, what happened to two of Numbuh 86's bodyguards?" Numbuh 67 asked. He was rather chubby, the 2x4 technology officer of the Intelligence Team.

"I almost forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me, Numbuh 67. Both bodyguards were found dead at the front of her house, where they were reportedly on duty," Numbuh 66 answered.

"_DEAD?_ Are you saying that they got _killed_?" Numbuh 69 asked. He was second-in-command of the CC, an assistant to Numbuh 66.

"I'm afraid so. We're in a crisis now, so I need everyone to work hard today, alright?" Numbuh 66 said, "End of briefing."

**Numbuh 362's House**

"Mom, can I please go, I have something really important to do!" Numbuh 362 said.

"No. You're grounded, you know I can't let you out," her mom replied stubbornly.

"I _told_ you, I did NOT break the window! It was some kid outside playing baseball!" Numbuh 362 shouted.

"Stop screaming! You can't go outside. And that's my final answer. If a child broke it with a baseball, then where is it?" her mom asked, before she continued washing her dishes.

"The boy's dad came to take it."

"And you just gave it back like that? This is unacceptable behavior, I think you deserve a longer punishment time than just a week! Your dad is being too easy on you, I've always thought that and always will."

"But _mom_-"

"No buts! Now go find something to do in your room!"

Numbuh 362 stomped off into her room and slammed the door, its startling roar echoing through the house. Her mom saw that she was gone and began to dry her hand with a paper towel. She threw the towel into the garbage can and went into her room, where she slowly closed the door behind her. She reached for her cell phone on the drawer, and slowly began to dial a number.

**Kids Next Door Central Command**

"Someone call Megan, I mean Numbuh 66. I just finished the listings of the suspects for the 86 bombing," Numbuh 67 said.

"Alright, I'll go call her," Numbuh 68 said, and got up from her chair.

"Can I have a look at that?" Numbuh 70 asked.

"Sure, no problemo," Numbuh 67 said, "Just don't do anything with it, Numbuh 66 still has to see it."

Numbuh 70 stood behind Numbuh 67, looking over his shoulder at the computer screen.

"Nah, it can't be the candy pirates, take them off the list," Numbuh 70 said, "Sector V fought them yesterday."

"Right," Numbuh 67 said, and took off the pirates.

"I heard you have the list of suspects," Numbuh 66's voice came in an instant.

"Yes, in fact I organized them in alphabetical order," Numbuh 67 said proudly. "They're right here. It's most likely _Father_ that is behind all this but what this list shows is who his connections might be in the planning of the bombing."

"Good, who has the highest probability of initiating this attack?" Numbuh 66 asked.

"Well, the-"

"Hey, who's this person?" Numbuh 66 asked, pointing to a blond woman on the screen. Numbuh 67 quickly clicked on the picture.

"Numbuh 362's mom. There were rumors that she worked for Father but they were never confirmed," Numbuh 67 read right off the screen.

"Where is she now?" Numbuh 66 asked.

"I don't kn-"

"Quick, Numbuh 69, call Numbuh 362 now," Numbuh 66 ordered.

"Wait, Numbuh 66, how do you know she did it?" Numbuh 67 interrupted.

"I think Numbuh 362 being grounded was intentional, Numbuh 69 do you have her on the phone?" Numbuh 66 asked.

"Yes, she says she's not supposed to be talking now," Numbuh 69 said.

"Tell her that her mom may have grounded her to keep her away from the Kids Next Door," Numbuh 66 said.

"Ask her if she knows where her mom is," Numbuh 67 said quickly.

"Turn on the Speaker," Numbuh 66 ordered. Suddenly Numbuh 362's voice came in loud and clear.

"My mom _can't_ be working with the adults! Not her! She can't be!" she shouted, before breaking off into tears.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 362, but there is a high chance that your mother is an enemy of the Kids Next Door. There is a huge security risk here, we need to know where she is," Numbuh 66 said reluctantly. There was a moment of silence.

"Well," Numbuh 362 finally piped up, "My mom said she was heading toward Washington's Park to meet up with one of her friends."

Immediately Numbuh 66 began to shoot out orders.

"Numbuh 67, perform a satellite scan over Corona's Parking Lot, we are looking for a blond, middle-aged woman, and Numbuh 69, get Sector V there NOW!"

**Washington's Parking Lot**

"Got that?" a voice came from the phone.

"Yes, yes, we'll be gone before they arrive. And when they do, they'll be in for a huge surprise."

**The Tree house**

The siren went off, booming ALERT over and over again while flicking and turning its red light.

"Team, listen up, we've got a super high priority mission today, so everyone get on the SKYCLAW now," Numbuh 1 shouted.

"Oh right! Time to kick some serious butt!" Numbuh 4 yelled running out of his room, with his mustard gun flinging in the air. Every one of them soon got into their chairs.

"Yay a mission!" Numbuh 3 giggled, and glanced over at Numbuh 4, who was pumping his fists in the air.

"We're taking off in...5...4...3...2...1...Blast off!" Numbuh 2 said, before pulling the SKYCLAW ship off the ground.

"We will be head toward Washington's Park, is our destination all clear, Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 1 asked. Numbuh 2 glanced over and took a look at his radar.

"All clear of all air-bound ships," Numbuh 2 reported.

"Alright, this is Numbuh 1 to the CC, over," Numbuh 1 said to the SKYCLAW's radio.

"Numbuh 1, this is Numbuh 66, over," a static voice boomed back.

"Numbuh 66, we need information on our target," Numbuh 1 said.

"I'll patch it to you, end transmission." Suddenly there was a beeping sound, and a long paper rolled out. Numbuh 1 picked up the warm paper, staring at it like if it contained some secret code.

"It says here we'll be looking for a blond, middle-aged woman," Numbuh 1 told the others.

"Are you _kidding_ me? We came on a mission to look for some stupid old lady?" Numbuh 4 whined.

"Not just any old lady, Numbuh 4, this one is serious business. She could possibly hold information of the adults plan to completely end the Kids Next Door organization."

"We're within a 50 feet radius of the insertion point, Numbuh 1," Numbuh 2 said.

"Alright, Numbuh 2, I want you to land this ship. The only information we have is that our target is somewhere in the park, but that's as specific as it gets. We're gonna have to have one operative at each exit, hidden from view, and I'll need Numbuh 5 to search the park," Numbuh 1 declared.

"Roger that, Numbuh 1," Numbuh 2 replied, and slowly began lowering the SKYCLAW.

"You'll go first, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 1 commanded. Numbuh 5 nodded, and placed her rifle on her back. With a jump, she roped down and landed on the green, reflective grass.

"Alright team, I'll need each of you to pay attention closely. I will be at the front Entrance, I need both Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 at Exit #2, is that clear?" Numbuh 1 dictated.

"Roger, I'll be landing...NOW!" Numbuh 2 said, and began pushing the SKYCLAW toward the front entrance.

"Alright team, I need everyone to get in position. You can not, I repeat, you can NOT be spotted," Numbuh 1 whispered, and signaled for his team to get off. "Numbuh 2, I need you to provide air support when you're needed."

"Alright, time to kick butt! Come on, Numbuh 3," Numbuh 4 said, motioning for Numbuh 3 to go around the outer perimeter of the park toward the back exit.

"Numbuh 5, how is it going?" Numbuh 1 spoke into the miniature microphone.

**Inside the Park**

"Copy that, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5 understands that we're looking for a middle-aged blond woman," Numbuh 5 whispered. She slowly looked up, using her hands to push aside the bush. There were children running around, laughing and crying with joy, with their parents sitting on the bench.

"Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5's going to need some more information, there's a gazillion people out here that match your description!" Numbuh 5 whispered.

"Well, I'll try to get Numbuh 2 to get the CC to patch you through, but try whatever is possible because we don't have a lot of time left," Numbuh 1 responded.

"Okay, Numbuh 1," Numbuh 5 said, scanning the area suspiciously. Not one of them seemed to budge. Suddenly a ball came flying, out of no where, knocking Numbuh 5 off course. She quickly got up and looked around swiftly, only to see that it was a kid.

"Watch where you're thro-" Numbuh 5 quickly came into eye contact with a woman who looked at her suspiciously, before she quickly took off toward the nearest exit.

"Numbuh 1, 3, and 4, report in! We have a fugitive on the loose!" Numbuh 5 shouted and quickly began running after the woman.

"Roger that, Numbuh 5, I want all operatives to secure the exits, Numbuh 2, bring in the SKYCLAW," Numbuh 1 commanded.

"I'm on it," Numbuh 2 replied.

The woman quickly looked back, and realized Numbuh 5 was gaining on her. She quickly grabbed her purse and flung it back toward Numbuh 5, before shifting to full speed. The purse came swinging toward Numbuh 5, who caught it successfully, just like in training, but she was unable to control her balance, and before anyone knew it, she tripped and fell toward the floor.

"Freeze!" Numbuh 1 shouted, as the woman came dashing toward him. He took out his mayonnaise rifle, and aimed as he was about to fire. The woman continued to run with determination, which was not supposed to happen. Sweat dripped down Numbuh 1's face, as he slowly decided to click the trigger.

"I'm not afraid to shoot, lady!" Numbuh 1 taunted one last time, but the woman wouldn't stop, her face turning all red from the afternoon sun. And that was when Numbuh 1 clicked the trigger. A spray of mayonnaise came swirling toward the woman, which knocked her flying against the ground. Suddenly the SKYCLAW came flying overhead, and it began to land.

"Tell me what your plans are," Numbuh 1 said, looking sternly at the woman's eyes. But the woman stared back, with no attempt to even mutter a word.

"Look, you better start talking, or I'll really bust you up good," Numbuh 1 said, and after he still received no response, he got up and walked toward Numbuh 2.

"Call in Numbuh 4," he said, and with that he went back to sit on the bench. The woman looked at Numbuh 1, grinning in that kind of superior way, as if she had won after all. By now there was a crowd of kids gathering around, their curious faces looking at the woman on the ground. She scowled at them, but they weren't scared. Not with the Kids Next Door around.

"Numbuh 4, reporting for duty," Numbuh 4 shouted from a distance, he walking with Numbuh 3. Suddenly the woman got up, and ran straight toward Numbuh 2, who she shoved to the side. Numbuh 4 quickly got into a sprint, his eyes focused on the running lady.

"Quick, she's getting away!" Numbuh 2 shouted.

"How did she survive that mayonnaise blast?" Numbuh 1 asked. Just as Numbuh 2 got up, Numbuh 4 came running, and Numbuh 2 was pushed to the ground again.

"Get down! Get down!" Numbuh 4 shouted, "Put your hands behind your head or it's some serious butt kicking for you!"

"Never!" she screamed stubbornly, and continued to run, before all of a sudden, she collapses.

"Alright, I'm going to give you one try, lady, what is the top secret project you adults are working on?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I'll never tell you bratty kids!" she hollered. The SKYCLAW began to approach the ground, sending dust flying through the air.

"Spit it!" Numbuh 4 shouted, and kicked her legs hard.

"Ah!" she screamed in pain, and she immediately reached for her legs. She looked up to Numbuh 4, and her face immediately became like those of a frightened little child.

"Okay, okay, Father wants to attack the Tree house," she said. Numbuh 5 quickly called Numbuh 1. Numbuh 4 walked away, and looked back at the woman, until Numbuh 1's voice came in loud and clear. Numbuh 4 turned and walked back to the woman.

"Listen, lady," Numbuh 4 said, pulling her up close to his face, "No one lies to me!" And with that, he dropped her from the air, where she quickly came slamming down against the ground. The woman looked at Numbuh 4 with a terrified look, before she reluctantly began to speak.

"They went to kidnap my daughter."

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked that! This chapter took six hours to write and revise so please review! (Even if you don't like the story!)


End file.
